Salem
Salem (セレム) is a character in Wild Rock by Takashima. He is the current chief of the Lakeside Clan and has two children: Emba, a son, and Ani, a daughter. His clan is full of superior hunters, both in wild game of the forest and fish in the lake. Unfortunately, they are often even able to out hunt their rival Forest Tribe for wild game. Appearance Salem has always kept his appearance more or less the same: Shoulder length dark hair with violet eyes. As is custom in the Lakeside Tribe, he wears an animal loincloth of leopard hide and wraps his arms and legs with a woven cloth. In his youth, he often sequestered himself in the mountains near the tribes to escape from his duties and the pressure of being the heir to the chief. At that time, he would not wear the necklace of leather and animal teeth that indicated he was heir either. As an older man, Salem's hair grows out a bit more, and overall he also seems to wear a chief's garb: a long cloak-like covering over his loincloth which is much longer than everyone else's. He wears a few necklaces in addition to the leather strap with animal teeth that marks him and his family as the leaders. And among his bracelets includes Yuni's own head-family necklace which he's kept all the years between them. Personality As a young man, Salem was full of angst when we see him. He truly despised that he was the heir to the chief, getting away as much as possible to a secluded cave in the mountains. He full understands that being a chief is very important to their world and seems to think it's an honor, but forlorns his loss of freedom and the burden of his duty. Forgetting these things, he is silly, teasing, and otherwise happy. As an adult, Salem has grown into his role as chief. He is still quite stubborn, but it seems only with regards to his own feelings. When Emba tells him what he wishes to do, he yields easily. He is a relatively laid back leader with priorities focused on the good of his people. Character History The following sections contain spoilers. Please read at your own risk. Wild Rock Placeholder Innocent Lies Placeholder Child Rock Placeholder Relationships Family Emba Emba is Salem's first born child and his only son. They seem to be very close, especially since Salem allowed Emba to be with Yuuen. Emba has a lot of his father's personality traits as well: stoic with a playful, teasing side. They both are more solitary than social, though Emba is freely given this without issue. Ani Ani is Salem's second child and his only daughter. Little is known about their relationship, or her in general, but she seems to be a lot like her family: reserved and quiet, though very kind and forthcoming if need be. They do seem to have a good relationship. Love Interests Yuni Pl